Who's A Good Boy?
by RandallBeast19
Summary: When bedtime rolls around, Sparky even makes going to sleep a blast for Timmy, especially with giving him some new sleeping duds, and showering his best friend with an endless sea of never ending affection, showing how much of a good boy he is to his owner. But Timmy's got some affection for Sparky too.


**Hey guys. You all know how much I love Sparky, right? Well, I've got another Sparky story up, and let's see some cute bonding moments between this precious fairy dog and his amazing owner. This one should be full of so much adorable fluff and plenty of cute bonding. Hope you guys enjoy my newest story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Who's A Good Boy?~**

Timmy and Sparky both laid down in the young child's bed, cuddled closely to each other in bed, basking in each other's strong warmth and companionship. It was late at night, and the two best buds had just gotten finished watching some Crimson Chin movie. Even Sparky was becoming a fan of the mighty chinned hero, who spent the vast majority of the time hugging him, though it felt nice having his best friend constantly hugging him. Sparky was really warm.

"Wow, Timmy, I thought the Chin was a goner back there, but he kicked serious chin crud out of those baddies!" Sparky shouted excitedly, barking happily and licking his amazing owner's face, coating him with dog slobber.

"Aw, Sparky, I've already had my daily dose of dog drool." Timmy laughed in between the licks his pet was delivering, playfully trying to push Sparky off, though his efforts were in vain. "I don't need another dog drool bath."

Sparky laughed and licked Timmy relentlessly, soaking his owner's thick and flowing brown hair. The boy tried to get his playful and overly affectionate pup off him, though Sparky only responded by hugging him even tighter, and delivering another wave of nice slobbery licks, as both of them hugged each other tightly, and Sparky moved down, and nuzzled the child's cheek with his big blue nose.

"Gah! Sparky! I'm going to drown from all your slobber!" Timmy screamed in between laughs, finally able to push his pet off him. Sparky smiled happily, and flew around Timmy in a circle, before stretching his furry body out, giving the child such an amazing and full body hug, with his fur also wiping the excess doggy slobber off, as he looked Timmy right in the eyes.

"I'd like to be your sidekick, my boy chin wonder!" Sparky yelled, tightening his loving grip on the child he loves more than anything, smiling more when he felt Timmy returning the embrace and hugging him back. "Let me be your power mutt and take down the likes of villainy with chin-powered justice!"

Timmy pondered on the idea. He did have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to play the role as his trusty Chin-Hounds, aka Ace, Celfto, and Puppy Poof. However, he didn't get to do that much with them anymore, so bringing Sparky into the comic world might be fun and fighting crime alongside his best friend, knowing the two of them would be one powerhouse of a team. All Sparky needed was a mask to conceal his secret identity and a cape.

"Having you with in would be a blast, Sparky! Sure! It'll be fun having a new sidekick, especially one who bites the crud outta crime!" Timmy shouted gleefully, hugging Sparky some more, and scratching him behind his furry ears, much to the fairy dog's delight.

"Oh yeah... That feels really good, Timmy!" Sparky howled in pleasure, wagging his cute tail and barking happily, savoring the affectionate contact he receives. "Can you go a little lower?"

Timmy nodded and moved his hand a little lower, scratching the adorable magical mutt on his furry head. Sparky growled in a pleasured manner, as he unwraps himself from his best friend, and plants his furry butt back on the bed, closing his cute blue eyes and sighing contently.

Why on earth does Sparky have to be so adorable? It's always a blast having an adorable magical canine companion by his side. When it comes to be all alone with Sparky, he's happy to get to hangout with his best friend. In a way, Timmy and Sparky were almost like brothers to each other. Hm... Maybe he could pass Sparky off as his brother or something?

Both Timmy and Sparky had the house to themselves. Cosmo and Wanda were on some luxury cruise liner with Chloe, Poof was of course in school, his parents off doing something to get rich quick, and Vicky... well, Sparky got rid of her and when asked about her disappearance, he just said 'I don't know what happened'. Anyway, it didn't matter to Timmy, because as long as he's with Sparky, he's happy and getting to be home alone with his best friend was a blast. Sparky did mention that he plans to give him the best life ever and make sure he's always happy.

"Sparky, you really are such a good boy." Timmy replied warmly, pulling Sparky back into a hug and snuggling up to his beloved pet, as Sparky laughed and licked him some more. "Do you always have to be this adorable?"

"Aw, you're going to make me explode with happiness! I don't want to be a pile of colorful confetti!" Sparky complained in a playful manner, licking his owner's face some more and turning red from his growing blush. "How will I love you if I'm stuck like that?"

Timmy smiled and released his pet from the embrace. Sparky grinned in a cute and playful manner, bouncing around on the bed and laughing his butt off. Laughing at his pet's adorable behavior, hopping off the bed and going towards his bathroom to change into his pajamas. Sparky barked and poofs right up to Timmy's face, giving him a loving lick across his face.

"Hey! Timmy, I found a new way to help you get ready for bed!" Sparky said excitedly, wagging his cute tail some more. Timmy looked at Sparky and smiled.

"It's not soak me with your dog drool so I'm forced to change clothes, is it?" Timmy answered, humoring his best friend as he chuckles.

"No! Try again!" Sparky replied, poofing behind Timmy and then right back in front of him.

"Let me guess, you found out not to use a HUMAN washing machine to clean the clothes? Again?" Timmy responded, thinking back to when Sparky attempted to wash his clothes, with the outcome coming out worse than when he played the role of his mother when it came to cleaning house.

Sparky laughed and poofed around before sitting his butt back down on the bed and pretending to manicure his front paw. "Hmmm... like to do that again and help you out... I did manage to get your clothes clean though... but NOPE! Try again!"

Timmy thought for a moment on the answer to the question, catching glimpse of a new pair of pajamas in Sparky's furry arms. As he smiled and reached out for it, his pet gave him the biggest and most loving hug ever, followed by another wave of messy and slobbery doggy licks to his face.

Taking Timmy into his furry arms, Sparky lifted his tail up and the star glowed brightly, engulfing both boys in a poof cloud. Once the smoke cleared, Timmy was dressed in his new set of pajamas, which were light blue and decorated with bone designs, with a picture of his pet's face on the pajama top, as Sparky looked at Timmy lovingly, hoping his best friend would love the new sleeping attire.

"I got you a new pair of jammies to sleep in!" Sparky shouted happily, turning his attention to the destroyed sewing machine and grinning. "That machine nearly killed me, but I wanted to make something special for you. How do you like them?"

Sparky instantly poofs up a mirror, allowing his best friend to see himself in his duds. The pajamas were extremely comfortable, as if they were made from the most precious and valuable of fabrics, along with feeling magically warm. They looked a little goofy with the design Sparky had picked, but he absolutely loved it. If the school has a pajama day, he's going to be looking good in these.

Timmy smiled and sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of his new sleeping attire. He turned to see Sparky holding a matching night cap with a fairy crown on the tip. Before Sparky had the chance to ask again, he was suddenly tackled to the bed in a tight and affectionate hug, as Timmy snuggled into him and hugged him extremely tight. Sparky quickly hugged Timmy back, patting the boy on the back, with his eyes full of hope. "So, you like them?" Sparky asked, hopeful.

"Absolutely! They feel so comfortable and you definitely have a good keen talent when it comes to fashion! I love them!" Timmy looked at Sparky, smiling and tightening the hug some more, touching Sparky deeply and letting the fairy dog know just how much he loves him. "And I love you so much, my adorable and goofy pup!"

Sparky placed the night cap on Timmy's head, completing the look. He then poofs into his own sleeping attire, as Timmy playfully remarks that he looks cute in them, making the fairy dog blush bright red in happiness. Sparky pushed himself back up, forcing Timmy to sit up as well, but not breaking the hug they're in.

"I love you too, Timmy! I love you more chasing the mailman through town in his truck!" Sparky shouted, giving Timmy the biggest hug ever, and showering him in a series of messy licks. "And love you more than anything! I love you with all my heart and soul!"

Aw, man, Sparky was going to kill him with all the love and sappiness going on. Timmy playfully let out a yawn, getting Sparky's attention and the impression it's time for bed. Sparky really is such a good boy. And he deserves a reward for being such a good boy. Before his fairy dog could do anything, Timmy began rubbing his soft yellow belly cutely, catching Sparky off guard.

"I love you too, Sparky! Now who's my good boy? Who's my good boy?" Timmy responded, rubbing Sparky's soft belly some more and moving his hand in circles on the magical canine's belly, as Sparky let out pleasured howls and barks. "Who's my good boy?"

"I'm a good boy! I'm a good boy!" Sparky howled out happily, collapsing into the bed and kicking his back paw in pleasure, as Timmy's belly rubbing was really soothing. "I'm a real good boy!"

"Who's the best fairy dog in the world? Who's the greatest pet ever?" Timmy asked his precious fairy dog, rubbing his belly some more, and using his other arm to scratch his left furry ear. "Who's my good boy?" Now he's sounding like he did with Poof, but he probably should stop talking like this.

"I am! I am! I'm a good boy!" Sparky shouted and screamed happily, barking some more, and wagging his cute tail even more, kicking his back paw some more, as he savors the love he's getting. "I'm a really good boy, Timmy! A really good boy!"

"Who's my best pal ever? Who's my best pal ever?" Timmy responded, patting Sparky on his soft belly, and scratching behind his back leg. "Who's the most crazy and silly mutt out there that I love?"

"I am! I am, Timmy! I'm such a good boy and I'm your best buddy!" Sparky howled out, barking more and panting softly, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by all the affectionate actions. "Your best friend forever, that's me!"

"One more time... Who's my good boy?" Timmy replied with a smirk, leaning down and kissing Sparky on his big blue nose, rubbing his belly some more and seeing tears of joy in Sparky's loving blue eyes.

Sparky turned bright red and let out such a happy and loving bark, breaking free from Timmy's clutches. He grinned and stuck his doggy tongue out, tacking Timmy to the bed, embracing him in the most affectionate and loving embrace ever, followed by another series of slobbery licks and even a couple kisses to his cheeks, giving Timmy another bath in doggy slobber.

"I'M A GOOD BOY! I'M A GOOD BOY!" Sparky proudly howled out, hugging Timmy extremely tight and licking him constantly. "I'M YOUR BEST BUDDY EVER! AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, THE WORLD'S BEST PET OWNER!"

Timmy laughed and hugged Sparky back, pressing into his fairy dog's furry body. The two of them were practically sandwiched together. Sparky cried happily, as he relentlessly licked and kissed Timmy, giving the child slobbery doggy kisses and snuggling and hugging Timmy, as he felt his heart just exploding with so much happiness and love for his best friend.

After almost ten minutes of nonstop hugging and licking, Timmy and Sparky let out tired yawns, with Sparky scratching his butt and cuddling up to him. Timmy pulled the blankets out, as the two of them quickly got underneath the covers together, as they both quickly cuddled close to each other, with Timmy feeling Sparky wrap his loving furry arms around them, pressing them together.

"No parents and no alarm clock means we can sleep in, Timmy! I get to have more snooze time and get to snuggle with you more!" Sparky said happily, barking some more and wagging his cute tail underneath the covers.

"Aw, I can't get enough of you, my goofy, magical mutt!" Timmy exclaimed, as he felt Sparky's big blue nose pressing into the back of his head and sniffing him, as Sparky sighed and barked some more. "Looks like we're both going to have some really great sleep."

When Sparky was in bed with him, Timmy just slept much better for some reason. Maybe it was having a cute furry companion cuddling with him that gave him that sense of being constantly loved and always being protected, or it was because just being with Sparky put him at peace. Whatever it was, he didn't care as long as they got to be like this forever, which they will , due to him keeping Sparky forever, or Sparky making him immortal in the future.

Both of them were practically spooning each other. Sparky grabbed the covers with his teeth and wrapped it snugly around the both of them, doubling the warmth and making things extremely cozy. He then tried his paws at singing a lullaby, but it was just some random gibberish that made his best friend laugh and snuggle closer to him.

"Sweet dreams, boy. Thank you for the pajamas and making my night." Timmy replied, yawning cutely and snuggling more into his pet's loving embrace. "I love you so much, Sparky."

"I love you too, Timmy. And you're welcome. See you tomorrow." Sparky said softly, planting a slobbery doggy kiss on Timmy's forehead and hugging him some more, as he yawned cutely. "We'll have more fun tomorrow, and plenty of chin-busting action! Maybe I'll bury the school again!"

Timmy laughed and quickly feel into a peaceful slumber, being lulled to sleep by his fairy dog's randomness. Sparky took notice and decided to join his best friend in the land of dreams, knowing they'll reunite in the dream world and can have their fun in there for the night, with him being able to eat pasta without breaking out into a rash.

"Sleep well, Timmy. I love you so much." Sparky said one more time, kissing the child goodnight, and joining him in the land of dreams, hugging the precious boy tightly to his furry belly as he snored cutely.

When it comes to being in paradise, Timmy and Sparky were there. Sparky truly is man's best friend, especially to this amazing ten year old. This was their own kind of a paradise exclusive to them and them alone. These two boys are two of a kind, with a love for each other than rivals even the strongest form of love. A special kind of magical bond.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **That ends another beautiful story for Timmy and Sparky. I have to say, who wouldn't want to sleep in a pair of those jammies? Sparky's way too adorable to say no to! Not to mention, I can totally picture Timmy talking the same way he talked to baby Poof to Sparky! I bet the fairy dog would explode in happiness from all the love he gets for real! And to be honest, nothing like being cuddled in bed with your favorite magical canine buddy! Sparky really is a good boy and truly Timmy's best friend! :') Oh yeah, Sparky looked really adorable dressed in his pajamas! SPARKY 4 LIFE! IT'S WHAT I GO BY! Catch you all in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, A, COOL, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL, BUNSEN! *squeals and pulls Sparky and Bunsen into loving eye hugs and snuggles them cutely* SPARKY REALLY IS SUCH A GOOD BOY! :')**


End file.
